The broad objective of this research is to make the information in the medical literature more readily available and more selectively relevant to ongoing problems of patient care management, by providing computer programs that can arrange and compare the medical information in natural language documents, both of the medical-record and literature types. The basis for such a capability has been laid in language processing programs that have been developed by the principal investigator and associates over the past dozen years. Extension and specialization of the programs for use in processing medical narrative was begun in the immediately preceding investigation. This work has produced a program which is able to map the words in successive sentences of hospital discharge summaries into a table-like form, or information format, containing the same inforation as the initial document but arranged in a structured, rather than narrative, form. In this form the information is available for automatic information processing, such as question-answering and computerized data summarization. It is now proposed to extend these computer techniques so that they can be applied to portions of the medical literature, and to show correspondences between the information structures previously obtained for medical records with those (to be) obtained for sentences of the clinical literature in the same subject area. This would demonstrate the possibility of computer programs that locate specific types of factual information in both medical records and clinical articles, and that place the facts reported in medical records in correspondence with statements in the literature about the same matters.